Gemini
by gizibe
Summary: Saeyoung x MC x Saeran. Based on 707's secret endings. Two years after the events of the main story, MC is married to Saeyoung and enjoying a (mostly) average married life while Saeran continues to adjust to society. Everything changes when a case of mistaken identity leads to uncovering mutual feelings. Contains themes that some readers may find disturbing.
1. We Didn't Say It But We Both Thought It

Hello! It's been a long time since I've published an actual story like this. I'm usually a roleplayer, but I decided to give writing this a go, even if I am unsure how it'll be perceived. It's clearly a Mystic Messenger fanfic, which I know is (now) an "older" fandom, but I only recently got into it. I wrote this for totally self-indulgent reasons, and I'm going to go ahead and provide a clear disclaimer:

This story has the potential to contain themes of graphic violence, graphic sexual content including dubious and/or non-consensual acts and kink, domestic violence, foul language, descriptions of severe mental illness and mentions of suicide. I wanted to make the struggle between Saeran's mental illness as realistic as possible, as well as breathing life into the extent of actual danger stemming from the Choi brothers' pasts with the Agency and Mint Eye. I am also unapologetic for any spoilers you encounter, so read at your own discretion!

I thought about writing this in second person ("you", "your"), but the idea of it drove me batty because I'm simply not used to writing that way. I also tossed around the idea of referring to the main character as simply "MC", but I also wasn't happy with that. Therefore, I have given the "MC" the most average name that I could come up with (using a reference to the most popular names in South Korea for females in 2015), which is Kim Seoyun (Seoyun, Saeyeong, Saeran. . . SOS).

Please leave reviews/comments and let me know how you're enjoying this and suggestions for future content!

tl;dr: this fic is shameless smut trash, no one should ever read it

* * *

The beat of heavy bass made the walls and floor quiver beneath its might, the flashing neon lights painting the cramped dance floor in an ocean of color. This was one of the flashiest nightclubs in Gangnam, the evening courtesy of a certain Mr. Han. The whole of R.F.A., or what remained of it, had shown up for a night of drinks and revelry.

The day prior, Zen had announced that he'd managed to secure a role as a lead actor in an upcoming televised drama. In celebration, they'd convinced Jumin to foot the bill, managed to pull Jaehee away from her work and piled everyone into two flashy sports cars before speeding off to the club. It had started out with a round of shots, and then another. One thing led to another, and finally they were on the dance floor, partying it up as if it were going out of style (and really, who knew when they'd be able to all get together like this again?).

Saeyoung's arms were wrapped tightly around his wife's narrow waist, his face buried into her bushel of jet hair. His hands kneaded and tugged at her body and the hem of her short skirt, his hips rocking with hers as she swayed in front of him. It had been a year since he'd married the love of his life at the Zero Gravity Research Facility in Cleveland, Ohio, and Seoyun was everything he'd ever wanted in a wife: loyal, fun-loving and his perfect partner-in-crime.

It had been a whole two years since Seoyun had first been led Rika's apartment. Two years since she'd met and fallen in love with the Defender of Justice over the course of eleven days. Two years since they'd uncovered Mint Eye, located Magenta, rescued Saeran and, in the process, lost a couple of former R.F.A. members. One to madness, the other to the barrel of a gun.

His brother, Saeran, lurked on the sidelines. He hadn't wanted to come to the club in the first place, and had many excuses: there were too many people, it was far too loud, it stunk like cigarettes and body sweat, and it wasn't like he could partake on the meds his psychiatrist had him taking anyway. He stood with his hands shoved into his leather jacket dismissively, leaning against the far wall and spending his time either keeping an eye on his brother and his wife or irritably rebuffing advances from women who were interested in his "type".

Saeyoung turned and looked in his direction, his breath coming quick from the exertion of trying to keep his minx of a wife tethered down. He hated seeing his brother being a wallflower, and he knew that if his twin listened to anyone it was Seoyun. He didn't know what sort of magic his wife had worked upon his brother to make him open up to her in a way he hadn't towards him, but he was grateful.

When Saeran had first come home from the hospital, he'd been heavily drugged and withdrawn. Every day had been an uphill battle, with Saeran's mood ranging from quiet and meek to disruptive and violent within hours of each other. Bless his wife: even if she hadn't signed up for living together with his brother and having to take care of him during his outbursts, she'd taken on the challenge without a single complaint. Saeyoung could never express how truly grateful he was for her help during those dark days, and now he saw how those challenging times had bonded them together.

Saeran was gentle with Seoyun in a way that he never was with anyone else. If anyone else asked him to do something he didn't want to, he would've told them none-too-politely to "fuck off". But if his wife was the one asking, he would drag his feet but he'd get it done.

What Saeyoung had failed to see, however, was that the reason his brother treated his wife with such reverence was not simply because he was grateful for her nursing him at his weakest. Furthermore, the reason why Seoyun continued to care for him like an overprotective mother even when Saeran had come so far in his treatment that he was now able to hold a job outside of the bunker.

Thankfully, he was no longer oblivious to the blossoming romance between his brother and his wife. He'd known about it, been in denial about it, for too long, but recent events had made the truth clear as cloudless day to him. If only he'd realized sooner, perhaps Saeran wouldn't have become so heartbroken that his alter ego thought to take over, and perhaps Seoyun wouldn't have been hurt. He took the blame for it all; for not predicting that it would've happened.

Leaning forward and nuzzling her hair aside, he murmured into his wife's ear, "How about you go and convince Saeran to loosen up? I'm going to go to the bathroom and get us some more to drink."

Turning in the direction of the reclusive Choi brother, Seoyun felt her heart flutter when she met his gaze. Ever since that day, Saeyoung had been trying his hardest to mend their relationship. It wasn't that Seoyun was afraid of Saeran; in fact, it was more likely the opposite. He quickly looked away, as if he hadn't been staring, but she'd caught him and felt her own cheeks quickly change color. "Of course, honey," Seoyun answered her husband with a kiss, squeezing both of his hands before he released her and withdrew into the crowd.

"Okay," she reassured herself mentally, steadying herself with a deep breath before taking one step, then two, in his direction, "I can do this. It's just Saeran. Everything that happened the other night, that wasn't him, it was Unknown messing with you."

"Hey," Seoyun greeted her husband's twin, his mint eyes lifting to meet hers shyly. She tried to pretend that he wasn't making her nervous just by looking at her, and he shifted nervously himself, though he tried to play it off cool. Extending both of her hands in an offer, she encouraged him, "Come with me. I'm not going to let you sulk around all evening."

"Did my brother put you up to this?" Saeran asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. Saeyoung had been acting dubiously as of late: asking off questions, making strange statements, suggesting bizarre things.

"Of course he did," she answered without faltering, finding no reason to lie. If anything, he seemed more at ease with her answer (it was easier to accept than that she'd come to him of her own volition) and eased himself off the wall with a grunt. "I'll join you, but I'm not dancing," he told her, ignoring her extended hands and staring down at her from his full height.

Grabbing his arm, Seoyun turned and dragged him with her, calling behind her shoulder, "Yes, you are!" If she didn't try her hardest to behave normally, as if nothing had happened, Saeran would keep avoiding her. He'd never open back up to her, the way they used to be. He'd continue to blame himself for what happened.

Saeran stood beside her with his hands shoved into his pockets, at arm length and as unmoving as a statue. Each time someone bumped into him, he'd turn and glower at them, becoming increasingly agitated. He felt claustrophobic surrounded by this many people, and in such close proximity. His head throbbed, his inner voice giving him a mouthful, and he reached up to rub his temple in a vain attempt to make him shut up.

He wanted to leave; flee outside and have himself a much needed smoke break, but he couldn't leave Seoyun alone. Even if the other members of R.F.A. were around, he didn't trust their drunk asses to watch her properly. How could he trust himself, even? Therefore, he found his gaze drifting unknowingly into her direction, and when he saw the pure joy written across her rosy cheeks the tension in his shoulders rolled away.

Seoyun was an ray of sun in this dimly lit club; an angel lost in the middle of hell, guiding him back towards the light.

The hypnotic lurch of her hips taunted him, testing his patience. She turned her back to him, whisking around the dance floor without a tether this time, and the way her ass waved in his direction made him feel like a dog to a bone. Damn, where the hell had Saeyoung wandered off to? Seoyun didn't look too worried, too busy enjoying herself and unknowingly tormenting her brother-in-law when she dropped it to the floor, working it back up as if she didn't give a fuck who was watching: the other members of R.F.A, the strangers surrounding them or, even, her own brother-in-law.

Did she know he was watching her, and intently at that, his mouth parched and his cock hardening in his jeans with need?

Seoyun turned and looked over her shoulder at him, her expression breathless. Her eyes were wide, intoxicated, and her mouth was parted in a silent "o". Did she know exactly what she was doing to him? Perhaps, she thought naughtily, feeling a twinge of guilt for her husband even if it had been his suggestion that the two of them "become closer" in the first place. But did he know what he was doing to her in return? Seoyun was only pretending not to notice him staring at her back wolfishly ever since she'd started dancing. Ever since the other night, a result of Saeyoung's prodding, she'd been wondering to herself: just what did she feel when his twin looked in her direction? She also wondered: what did he feel when he looked in hers?

"Hey," Seoyun broke the spell she'd put him under, drawing close and tugging both of his hands out of his pockets, "Can you stop standing there like you're pissed or something? Dance!"

Lacing her fingers with his so that he couldn't pull away (or, was it because she wanted an excuse to hold his hand?), Seoyun got a mischievous glint in her eyes and taunted, "If you don't start dancing right now, I'm going to keep touching you." She only meant how she knew he didn't enjoy direct human contact, and had intended to use that against him, but the look he shot in her direction made her immediately second-guess herself.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he questioned her, something shifting behind his nervous expression.

The memory of his forceful touch, his mouth aggressively kissing her own until she couldn't breathe, couldn't think,assaulted her senses. The taste of him lingered, and as Seoyun recalled that morning she trailed her fingers across the side of her neck, in clear view of Saeran, and down over her chest where he'd twisted her nipple achingly and then between her thighs where he'd pet her, a moan fluttering from her lips without even realizing it. Saeran's eyes widened, his hands tensing in her grip, before his own expression turned dark; drifted elsewhere, to thoughts that were forbidden, to actions that were forbidden.

"What are you doing, Seoyun?" he demanded angrily, even as his hands squeezed hers, pulling her closer, "You're not mistaking me for Saeyoung again, are you?"

Clearing her throat with suddenly felt parched, Seoyun's bottom lip trembled as she retorted bravely, her voice barely able to be heard over the loud music, "What about you, Saeran? You're not Unknown again, are you?"

Her brazen question surprised him, making him lean back and assess her. He still felt guilty for what he'd done as his alter ego. His actions had been inexcusable, even if he hadn't been himself. He hated himself for being unable to control him around her. How long had it been since his alter ego had reared his ugly head? How come he insisted on popping up and ruining his life at the worst possible times? Saeyoung had finally found someone who made him truly happy, and now he was allowing himself to think of her as more than a sister-in-law. Saeran started to pull his hands away, withdrawing into himself with thoughts of self-hatred.

"Saeyoung should've left me there," he chided himself internally, feeling his chest constrict with panic, "He should've let them keep me locked away, far away, where I couldn't hurt her again. What the fuck was he thinking? I'm not suitable for this sort of life. I'm a monster. I'm-"

Seoyun tightened her hold, refusing to let him go. "I'm sorry," she apologized, realizing she'd touched on a sensitive subject. Drawing him into a tight hug, she squeezed his waist tightly and buried her face into his chest. The scent of him was so much different than Saeyoung: less like detergent and chip crumbs and more like cigarettes and freshly tilled Earth. Not like she didn't love the unique smell that both of them possessed.

"Seoyun," Saeran managed to choke, a hand resting on the small of her back and holding her close despite the seriousness of his voice, "This isn't right. You're my brother's wife. You can't act like this around me, or Saeyoung will get the wrong idea. I think we both know he's just trying to sacrifice his own happiness for our sakes. Furthermore, I'll get the wrong idea." Her comforting touch was starting to soothe what had been the beginning of another panic attack, and for that he was grateful, even if he didn't deserve her kindness.

"What idea is that, Saeran?" she asked innocently enough, not moving her head from his chest but tilting her gaze up to meet his. Saeran could see the fear in her eyes, as well as the want, and he sympathized. They were in the same boat together, filled with doubts and curiosity, and it was all his fault for putting them there in the first place.

Well, his and Saeyoung's, but who knew what his brother was thinking.

"That. . . Seoyun, don't pretend. You're not dense, and don't take me for a fool, either. I know that, if we did. . . If we did something like that, I'd only be another way for you and my brother to "spice up" your relationship, and I can't handle that," he stressed, his chest squeezing him painfully. Inside, his other voice was screaming at him, angry at him for pushing her away when he'd finally managed to get her so close. "If only Saeyoung hadn't gotten to you first," he thought remorsefully.

"What are you talking about?" growled Unknown, thrashing against his skull, "We found her first, so she's OURS!"

"Saeran, don't say that! That's simply not true. Saeyoung doesn't think of you that way, and neither do I." Breathing in to steady her quivering voice, Seoyun fidgeted with the back of Saeran's leather jacket, considering her next works through a haze of liquor, "Saeran. . . In truth, towards you, I. . . I've always. . .,"

Before either of them could get the words they both desperately needed to out in the open, a third party interrupted them, Saeyoung's voice cutting through their intimate moment like a knife,

"What are you two doing?"

Both of them turned to look at him, standing there with a misplaced grin on his face. He was carrying two drinks, and as he looked between the predicament that his own wife and brother had gotten themselves into, he didn't look nearly jealous enough. . . and that pissed Saeran off.

Both parties released each other as if burned, and Saeran grumbled a curt, "nothing", before stomping off in the opposite direction. That left Seoyun alone with her husband, and she looked as if her knees might buckle beneath the intensity of his stare.

"S-Saeyoung, I-," she started nervously, trying to find the words to say, "I- I'm still not sure about this. I know you said it was okay, but I still can't help but feel as if it's wrong. You're my husband."

Before she could tremble another word, Saeyoung interrupted her, surprising her as he suddenly swooped forward, slipping a drink into her hand and an arm around her waist.

"I hope that you like Pop Rocks," he told her with his usual lightheartedness, "Because I had them put extra inside of yours." Leaning down to nuzzle her while she stared at her drink, in a daze, he whispered into her ear reassuringly,

"Besides. . . As you said, I'm the one that suggested it in the first place. Furthermore, from what I just saw, I don't think either of you feel wrong when you think about," Saeyoung paused, slipping his free hand beneath Seoyun's shirt, trickling it up her smooth naval as she jumped in surprise, "Touching one another, or. . ." Grabbing her ear between his teeth and giving it a soft tug, his voice took on a more suggestive tone as he breathed,

"Fucking one another. Do you, babe?"


	2. His Hair, His Smoke, His Jeans

**Content warning** : this chapter contains sexual acts with dubious consent and attempted rape.

I warned ya'll.

* * *

Several weeks earlier. . .

"You know _why_ you went and dyed your hair like this, don't you, Marshmellow Boy?" "Saeran's" voice taunted himself as he stared into the bathroom mirror.

Lifting his arm, Unknown picked at his ginger locks with a disgruntled scowl. "I can't believe you went and ruined such perfectly white hair just to look like that idiot carrot top," he snarled, resisting the urge to throw everything off the counter in a rage. Leaning forward with both palms on the counter, he instead chuckled and mused deviously, "However, you've gone and presented me with the perfect opportunity to have a little bit of. . . " _fun_ "."

Even if he found the usual sweaters that Marshmellow Boy was fond of stifling, he shrugged on over his still-wet-from-the-shower chest and headed towards the door. Saeyoung was out for the morning, leaving Seoyun unguarded and alone. He could hear the real Saeran protesting inside of his head but paid him no heed, reassuring him that he "was going to do them both a huge favor".

" _No more jerking it to grainy CCTV footage, kid,_ " he taunted internally, turning the corner into the kitchen and approaching the sink to start a pot of coffee for himself, " _I'm going to do something that'll have you waking up to wet dreams for the next year._ "

Honestly, Unknown had to hand it to Saeran's psychiatrist. The stupid bitch. If she hadn't been adamant that it had "been time" to start tapering down on the antipsychotics that had kept him doped up like a walking zombie these past two years, he wouldn't have been able to steal this golden opportunity. He also had to thank his other half for his desire to "erase" one of the last traces of his troubled past, welcoming home his natural hair color.

"Once I'm finished here, I'm bleaching it back," he snarled aloud under his breath.

The soft shuffle of footsteps from down the hallway announced the guest of honor's arrival, and Unknown kept his back turned towards the counter even as Seoyun stumbled tiredly into the kitchen. He couldn't resist glancing over his shoulder at her when she lingered at the table, smirking as he watched her rub her eyes tiredly. She was still in her pajamas: a lacy bralette and a slouching pair of lounge pants, and her short hair was a mess. Conveniently, she also seemed to have misplaced her glasses last night, which only worked out in his favor.

Even if he looked _exactly_ like Saeyoung without his white hair and without his mint-colored contacts, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Once she noticed him through her half-asleep state, lured by the scent of brewing coffee, she smiled from ear to ear and lunged towards him. "Honey," she chimed, wrapping her arms around him from behind and nuzzling her face between his shoulder blades, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought you had a meeting this morning. . .?"

"It was postponed until later," he lied, reaching behind him to give her a pat on her sweet little head, "Did you want some coffee?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, but as he turned around and reached for a mug in the cabinet above, he could feel her shift her position. She pressed her breasts flush against him and straddled his left leg from behind. One of her hands drifted lower, sliding beneath the belt loop on his jeans and into his boxer to grasp his flaccid cock.

"Can we do something _else_ as well since you have a bit of free time this morning?" she asked him sweetly, nibbling the back of his shirt. Unknown felt himself shudder at her touch, the lascivious grin spread across his face admiring her brazenness.

"Of course, my insatiable little sexpot," he teased her with a lighthearted laugh, reaching down to grasp her wrist and pull her hand slowly out of his pants, "But, first. . ."

He moved so quickly that the drowsy Seoyun had no time to react before she was pinned against the counter, their positions flipped. Unknown pressed her flush against the cabinet, spreading her hands out against the granite and lacing his fingers with hers to pin them in place. His mouth went immediately to her ear, his low voice commanding her,

"Close your eyes, baby."

"Saeyoung," his brother's wife breathed excitedly, doing just as he asked of her but prying hesitantly, "But Saeran. . .?"

"He's probably still asleep. His psychiatrist switched up his meds the other day. You know how drowsy he gets when he has a medication change," "Saeyoung" reminded her, nibbling her earlobe and making her tremble with delight.

Unknown attacked her neck greedily, making up for the years of lost time between when he'd first brought her to Mint Eye and to when that stupid redhead stole her away. He bit down on her shoulder hard, as if punishing her for everything that had happened to his Savior, to Magenta, to _him_. If she'd just been the obedient little puppet he'd trained her to be, he'd never have had to deal with Marshmellow Boy forcing him into hibernation with sedatives.

Instead of crying out in pain, Seoyun grit her teeth and hissed in surprise, squeezing his hands still entwined with hers. "Shit, babe," she breathed as he released her skin at last, lapping at the mark he'd left apologetically, "Y-You're feeling kinky today, huh?"

Instead of answering her question, he released her hands, pressing them down against the countertop and whispering into her ear, "Don't move your hands, not an inch, or I'll punish you."

Seoyun's response was a sharp intake of breath, the heat pooling between her thighs. It wasn't the first time Saeyoung had behaved friskily like this, surprising her with a sadistic side in the bedroom, but there was also something different about his attitude. It came so naturally, with practiced ease, when normally Saeyoung was still Saeyoung even when he was dominating her. His love nips were rarely so rough and his touch usually just as gentle as any other time, in full appreciation of his dear wife, as opposed to taking what he wanted in eager handfuls.

Had he been taking advice from Jumin again.. .?

Oh well, she wouldn't complain. Leaning back into his shoulder, Seoyun moaned as his hands traveled lower and slipped beneath her panties, "Yes, Daddy. . .!"

Unknown cocked his brow, even as his fingers began to caress up and down her damp slit. "" _Daddy"?_ " he mused inwardly, his pleasure beyond words, " _Damn, what a nasty little slut you've become, Princess._ " He rocked his own hardening cock against her shapely ass, letting her feel the effect her submission was having on him.

" _Not that I'm going to let you get away with that_ ," he reminded himself, flicking her sensitive clit with his nail and making her gasp and writhe, " _You were supposed to be all_ _ **mine**_ _. I won't forgive you for thinking of another man in that way._ "

He started to grind his thumb into her nub, drawing feverish moans from his prey. She clawed at the counter, rocking on her toes in a vain attempt to escape his relentless teasing. He chided her with more aggravated love nips along her shoulder, making sure to leave her covered in bruises for Saeyoung and Marshmellow Boy to find.

Seoyun was panting as he dipped two fingers inside of her and spread her drooling cunt wide without hesitation, her face contorting into a grimace as he bit her especially hard on her opposite shoulder. "S-Saeyoung," she begged him pathetically, daring to lift one hand off the counter, "T-Too rough. . ."

In response, Unknown's free hand came down and slammed her hand back onto the countertop so hard that she jumped. He squeezed his arm around her, fingering her faster so as to leave her a distracted mess as he chided her, "Naughty, Princess. Didn't I tell you not to move your hands? **Didn't I**?" The last words came out as a vicious growl, his voice raising an octave.

Seoyun was surprised, her heart quickening as she assessed her husband's behavior. He'd even hurt her when he'd banged her hand into the counter, which was entirely unlike him. "I-I'm sorry, but, Saeyoung, this is too much-"

Finding the spot inside of her with practiced ease, Unknown pressed Seoyun's head forward by the back of her neck and pinned her chest down onto the counter, pounding his fingers relentlessly against her g-spot as she screamed for mercy. "O-Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! _Saeyoung_! Saeyoung, I can't! Holy shit! **Fuck**!"

"Cum for me, Princess," Unknown demanded, not relenting until he felt the satisfying feeling of her cunt tightening around his fingers and her juices dripping down and over his wrist. He withdrew his fingers with a _squelch_! of wetness, bringing them to his mouth and sucking the sweet flavor off himself. The groan that reverberated in his chest encouraged him to grind against her ass harder, now freeing up both hands to yank both her pants and panties down to her knees in her post-orgasmic stupor.

Panting for breath, Seoyun ground her thighs together, able to feel the stickiness gathered there. **Fuck** , that had been intense, but something _still_ didn't feel right. Saeyoung never ignored her when she asked him to stop, and the way he kept referring to her as "Princess" was rubbing her the wrong way. He wasn't Jumin, and there was only one other person who had ever called her that with such unbridled intensity.

But, it couldn't be. . .

Turning to look over her shoulder as she heard the sound of a zipper being lowered, she watched as "Saeyoung" lowered his jeans and whipped out his throbbing, enraged cock. The head was so engorged with blood that it looked angry, taking Seoyun's breath away, the result of Saeran neglecting his own needs for far too long.

It was time to change that, Unknown thought with a salacious grin.

Unknown yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, exposing his tell-tale tattoo, before stepping forward and lining his cock up with her dripping sex. "I know you've been waiting a long time for this moment, Princess," he reassured her, rubbing his cock up and down her slit, "But, don't worry- Since you're not a virgin anymore, I don't have to take it careful. I'll fuck you with all this pent up lust that Mashbellow Boy has for you, until you're **begging** and _crying_ for me to stop!"

"Shit!" Seoyun shouted, attempting to lift herself off the counter the moment she realized what was going on. Unknown momentarily released his dick and pressed her down against the counter with an elbow, drawing a pained cry from her mouth as he ground it down into her spine.

"Don't resist me, Princess," he warned her dangerously, gathering her hair up and twisting it around his other fist, "You know what happens when you try to fight me."

Snarling as her feet slid against the tile floor, Seoyun bucked against him despite the elbow grinding into her back, screaming at him, " **Fuck you**! Get the hell off me! **Saeyoung**!"

"Saeyoung isn't here," Unknown reminded her, shaking his head at her miserable attempt to escape his grasp. He was twice the size she was, and neither brother had been slacking in physical exercise. Saeran exercised often for his mental health, and Saeyoung, despite his snacking habits, often forgot to eat while in deep concentration or worked up a sweat in the garage working on his "babies".

"The fuck he isn't, shit head," interrupted a third voice, Saeyoung's fist coming out of the corner and decking Unknown hard enough across the jaw to knock him sideways and off his wife. He'd only been fortunate to arrive home minutes prior, and judging from the state of the situation, if he'd dawdled any longer-

Drawing Seoyun into his arms protectively, he rushed her into the other room and away from the situation in the kitchen. Seoyun threw herself into his arms, kissing him all over and nearly weeping with relief that he'd come home in time to save her from his brother. No, that wasn't Saeran, it was the monster that lived inside of him. The one that they'd thought was finally gone. Saeran was gentle and soft-spoken, and while he could be mouthy on more often that not, he had never, _would never_ , hurt her like that.

"Go to our room and lock the door," Saeyoung ordered her worriedly, kissing her forehead to reassure her, "I'll be in there once I'm done dealing with Saeran."

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Seoyun fretted nervously, knowing what Unknown was capable of, "Should I call someone?"

"No, don't call anyone, just go to the bedroom and lock the door. I'll handle this. It's still my brother in there somewhere, even if I'm going to have to kick his ass for this. Now, _go_!"

Once Seoyun had scurried off down the hall, Saeyoung turned and stomped back into the kitchen. Holy shit, he was so furious that he was _shaking_. He couldn't recall the last time he'd been so worked up, and even if regretted having to hit his own brother, it couldn't have been helped. His alter ego had nearly _raped_ his wife! He watched as "Saeran", still reeling from the unexpected punch, pulled himself off the floor using the support of the sink, not giving him the look of concern he'd shared with his wife moments prior.

Spitting blood out onto the floor, Unknown reached up and wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist. He glowered across the kitchen at his nemesis, before bursting into a fit of twisted laughter once he recognized the look of barely contained fury written on the bespeckled twin's face.

"Hehehe, **hahahaha**! Look at you, Carrot Top! You're so pissed off that you're quivering! Hahaha! I didn't know you had it in you, you pussy ass-"

Before he could get another word out, Saeyoung swung at him again, hitting him in the other cheek this time. He grabbed Unknown by his shoulders and slammed him back into the counter, barking down at him, "Shut the fuck up! I don't want to talk to you. . . Where's Saeran? I need to have a word with my brother, if you don't mind."

Shoving the larger twin off him with an impressive display of strength, Unknown wrestled him to the floor, the two of them trading punches back and forth. "He's not here, **dumbass**!" Unknown shouted, "I thought that much was fucking obvious!"

"Seoyun!" Saeyoung called for his wife, even if he'd told her to stay their room only minutes prior. Unknown wailed in laughter as his brother's wife, newly dressed, came springing down the hallway with her cell phone pressed to her ear. It became evident that she was on the phone with _someone_ , and whoever it was could hear Saeran's alter ego as he mocked his twin, "You have to call for backup from your wife?! You're even more of a pussy than I took you for!"

"Seoyun," Saeyoung panted, as he pushed back and wrestled Unknown down to the floor, stalling him with a few quick punches, "Go into Saeran's room and get the tranquilizers in the cabinet in the bathroom! _**Hurry**_!"

"Hello? _Seoyun_?!" a gargled voice asked over the phone, but Seoyun had dropped her device on the counter and rushed off to her brother-in-law's room. She found what Saeyoung was referring to: a small, zippered bag containing packaged needles and a vial of Haldol. Her hands were shaking as she drew the correct dosage from memory, able to hear the ruckus continuing in the other room, before she came rushing back to the kitchen with the prepped syringe in hand.

Saeyoung sat on top of Saeran, holding him down to the floor while Seoyun dropped to her knees beside the two of them. Unknown was shouting at them, threatening them, but Seoyun ignored him as she brought the needle to the crook of his arm and injected him with the sedative. Once finished, she tossed the used syringe aside and helped her husband to hold down the still-thrashing twin until the quick-acting medicine took effect.

"I'll. . . fucking. . . kill you. . . for this. . .," were Unknown's last words, before his eyes rolled back and Saeran's head dropped backwards onto the tile.


	3. Just Friends

"Here," Seoyun urged, handing the ice pack over to her husband, "Put that over your cheek. Do you want me to get you something stronger than Ibuprofen?"

"No, this is enough," Saeyoung reassured her, giving his wife's hand a squeeze when she stared down at him worriedly. Before he could fret properly over her own well being (as she'd done nothing but rush back and forth since the incident, helping him to carry Saeran into his room and tending to the wounds he'd sustained from the fight), the doorbell chimed over the security system.

"Oh," Seoyun realized, without even having to look at the security feed, "That must be Jumin. . . I'm sorry, but I called him earlier when everything was happening, and I must have forgot to hang up. . ."

"That's fine," her husband chuckled, though he groaned as he stretched out along the length of the leather couch, "Though, I'll be surprised if he didn't bring an entire S.W.A.T. team with him, which he really don't need right now."

Leaving his side, her fingers trailing over his shoulders affectionately, Seoyun went to the front door and unlocked it; the first of several heavy, bolted doors hissing as the timed locks were released before, at last, the sunshine and fresh air came drafting in. Looking as if he'd left work and rushed over, Jumin Han was looking surprisingly disheveled and also surprisingly alone.

Glancing around his shoulder, Seoyun teased him, "What, no private police force? Not even Jaehee?"

"Is everything alright?" Jumin interrupted her, looking reasonably concerned, "You sounded very shaken during our short phone call, and I heard a lot of shouting. . ."

"Oh, that," Seoyun sighed, fidgeting with the door awkwardly. She hated that she'd been too weak and had felt the need to call her friend, worried about Saeyoung's safety. She knew how the brothers enjoyed their privacy, and hated airing their private life to their friends. Even so, he'd come all this way out of concern for them, and so she wouldn't turn him away.

Opening the door further, she invited him inside, all while reassuring him, "Everything is alright. . . now. Saeyoung is a little bruised up. It was. . . Well, Saeran had an episode."

Entering the house and, at first, seeing the damage done to the kitchen while passing it by, Jumin questioned with worry, "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah," Seoyun responded through gritted teeth, before turning down the hall and beginning to lead him towards the living room where Saeyoung was still resting on the couch, "But, don't worry! Saeyoung and I are going to take him to the hospital soon. This was the first episode in a long time, so it kind of caught us by surprise."

". . . I feel like there is something you're not telling me," Jumin pried gently, and Seoyun cursed his astuteness. He was so difficult to lie to, especially when she was as frazzled as she was. She turned slowly around to face her friend, forcing herself to smile up at him when all she really wanted to do was rush into his arms and tell him the truth.

But. . . She couldn't. It wasn't just that it was between the members of the family what had happened, but also because she felt ashamed. In some small way, she felt responsible for what had happened. She'd almost let Saeran- No, **Unknown** \- She'd almost _let_ him. . .

"I know you're about to lie to me," the other man spoke softly, reaching out to brush a fly away strand of her hair behind her ear, "But, I understand if you don't, or can't, talk about it. I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

The bruises, or, rather, _bite marks_ , along her neck and shoulders were hard to miss, especially since she'd been in such a rush to redress that she hadn't disguised them. He didn't make a scene of letting her know he'd spotted them, as his eyes traveled from there and up to her swollen eyes, red and irritated from crying.

The truth was, Jumin _wanted_ to know exactly what had happened here. It drove him mad that he wouldn't find out what had happened to leave marks on Seoyun like this, or to make her so afraid that she'd called him, trembling in a whispering voice as if she were being held hostage. It had been the first though to cross his paranoid mind, until she'd rushed into the other room and he had heard all the commotion.

Ever since she'd joined the R.F.A., Jumin had harbored feelings for his friend's wife. He even wondered if she might've ended falling for him, had Saeyoung not been there for her when she'd needed him most. He'd been the only one able to help her during that time when there had been a literal bomb in her apartment, and Jumin understood and stood back when they'd announced their engagement. He thought, as long as she was happy, he'd be content to merely watch over her. But it was difficult not to fawn over her when she was like this, and he almost wanted to chide Saeyoung for not doing a good enough job to protect her from his own brother.

He understood Saeran had. . . problems. How could he not? He knew it wasn't his fault, either. He hadn't blamed Saeran when he'd shot and killed his friend. Jihyun hadn't been blameless in the torture the Choi brothers had suffered, nor had Rika. _Especially_ not her. His feelings for Rika had been severed the moment he'd discovered her blame in it all, and though he'd followed his friend's wishes and sent her out of the country to seek therapy, he hadn't made a single effort to visit her. He only sent Yoosung when it was convenient, her cousin the only remaining member of R.F.A. that actually cared about her wellbeing.

But was Saeran really so unstable that he'd hurt his own sister-in-law? Jumin found himself frowning, and Seoyun noticed, coming closer and pulling him down to her level. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, sighing into his necktie. "Everything is okay, Oppa," she told him, and he allowed her, even when he knew it was a lie.

"Come on," she told him, releasing him from their brief hug and continuing down the hall towards the older Choi brother, "Saeyoung will probably want to thank you for dropping by."

* * *

"Did you bring Elizabeth?"

Jumin leveled his gaze at the bruised-faced ginger, noting how his glasses were bent and even cracked, and shook his head at his continued antics even in a situation like this. "Is this really the time to be joking?" he demanded, arms crossed.

"It's the best time," Saeyoung reassured him, and Jumin believed he understood what he meant. His eyes followed his, drifting in the direction of Seoyun who whisked out of the room to bring them both something to warm to drink.

"I'm glad you stopped by," the redhead disclosed to him, resting his head back against the arm of the couch with a groan, "I wanted to ask you: I'm going to be taking Saeran to the hospital soon, and they'll probably want to keep him for at least a few days. I want to stay by his side while he's there, so I was wondering if you'd be opposed to Seoyun staying with you until we're back?"

Settling into the armchair across from him, Jumin's heart skipped a hopeful beat. He was grateful for his ability to disguise his own excitement, as he answered his friend cordially, "Naturally, if that is what you two need from me. She is welcomed anytime, so are you and so is Saeran."

"Thanks," sighed her husband, running a hand through his hair before grimacing, obviously having stroked a bump. Seoyun returned shortly afterwards, carrying a tray with three drinks, one for each of them. Jumin thanked her for her hospitality, before trailing her as she came to settle down upon the couch at the opposite end of her spouse. She lifted his legs and allowed him to rest them across her lap, stroking his shins in a soothing manner. It reminded Jumin of how he'd pet Elizabeth when he was stressed, and it seemed to have a similar effect on her husband as well.

Lifting his head from the cushion, Saeyoung informed his wife about what they'd just been discussing in her abscence. "But," Seoyun began to protest, to which Jumin felt his hopes dashed, "I don't want to leave you; _either_ of you. I want to be there with you!"

"I know you do, babe, but I don't want you sleeping up there with me," Saeyoung answered her, silencing the further protests already forming upon her lips by reaching out and grasping her hands.

"Come on, please? I don't want to have to worry about you, too."

Chewing her bottom lip, Seoyun looked between the two gentlemen before she relented with a sigh, " _Fine_. But, I'm going to visit every day while Jumin is at work, whether you like it or not." Leaning down, she pressed a kiss against her husband's lips, purring towards him, "Don't worry: I'll take lots of pictures of Elly and send them to you, my love."


	4. Pulled Apart At The Seams

**Content warning** : mentions of suicidal ideation

Lyrics featured: "Can't Fight Away My Hell" by Lil Bo Weep

* * *

❝I'm not afraid, I'm not scared,

I'm just caught up in my head❞

"Saeran?" the female psychiatrist questioned, standing across from where he was strapped to the pristine, white hospital bed, "Can you hear me?"

Saeran drowsily turned his gaze in the woman's direction, noticing the fellow doctor and the three well-built nurses standing behind them imposingly. His eyes moved slowly around the room, the dim lights contrasted with the brightness of their ivory coats only making his throbbing headache worse. The scene playing out in front of him was a familiar one, but one he didn't currently want to be party to.

"Saeran," the psychiatrist spoke again, her voice soothing but not the one he wanted to hear call his name right now, "Do you remember how you got here?" When there was no response from the patient, the psychiatrist jotted something onto her clipboard before continuing, "How about this: do you remember events that took place this morning?"

❝I'm not free, I'm not me,

I'm a reaction of what I've been❞

 _Fuck_. This morning. . .? This morning, he hadn't been himself. This morning, he'd woken up in Unknown's shoes, and he'd taunted him about his attempts to escape his influence by erasing evidence of his existence. He _just_ wanted to be normal, for fucks sake! The psychiatrist from before had been wrong to lower his medication, no matter how badly the side effects fucked with him. He was on so many medications that, if it wasn't for Seoyun reminding him to take them all the time-

 _Seoyun_. The events of that morning hit Saeran like a runaway car, veering off the road and slamming into the side of him. The doctors turned towards the monitor with a look of concern as his heart rate and blood pressure skyrocketed, and Saeran himself groaned aloud before starting to fight against his restraints. The three male nurses came forward, helping to further restrain him so that he didn't accidentally hurt himself during his struggle.

Fuck, fuck, **fuck**! "Seoyun," Saeran moaned aloud, voicing the deep ache within his heart and wishing he could free his hands and bury his anguished head in his palms. He wanted to pull his hair, punch himself, hurt himself for hurting the love of his life- no, he reminded himself while biting down harshly on his tongue, she's _Saeyoung's wife_!

" _If you just hadn't developed feelings for her in the first place, he never would've touched her!_ " he mentally screamed at himself, " _This is all your fault, Saeran! It's all your fucking fault_!"

❝Cannot scream, cannot yell,

Cannot fight away my hell❞

Throwing his head back in exasperation, Saeran screamed at the top of his lungs, until he could feel the force of his own voice burning his throat. He thrashed harder, encouraging the doctors to go ahead and sedate him with another dose of Haldol. _Good_! That's what he fucking wanted. He wanted to forget what he'd almost done to that sweet woman. The woman who'd shown him so much kindness and patience over the last two years; kindness that he hadn't deserved, acceptance that was unwarranted. He was an intruder on her's and his brother's otherwise picture perfect marriage, and he couldn't understand why his brother didn't just lock him up inside some asylum somewhere for good.

Fuck, after this episode, maybe he'd do just that. Saeyoung didn't fuck around as far as Seoyun was concerned, and for that he was grateful. He didn't want another chance to hurt her. Could she even look at him again after what he'd almost done? He wondered what Unknown had said to her. Had he told her about his fucked up feelings towards her? The jealousy he felt towards his own brother where it concerned her, and bitterness that bugged him every so often when he thought about how she could've been his if she'd only waited a little while longer before falling in love with Saeyoung?

❝ _Maybe my life was a_ _mistake_ ,❞ Saeran thought with resignation as the drugs brought him down at last, his mind sinking back into that comfort of nothingness.

* * *

"Hyung," Saeran croaked weakly, his throat hoarse from screaming and his mouth dry. Saeyoung stood up, pouring his brother a glass of water from the plastic pitcher beside his bed and brought it to his outstretched hand. Saeran gulped it down greedily, before crushing the paper cup in his palm.

"How are you feeling?" Saeyoung asked softly, returning to his seat at his bedside, where he'd been stationed every day since his admission several days ago.

"Like shit," Saeran answered dryly, earning a brief shit-eating grin from his bespeckled twin, who teased him gently, "I'm glad you feel well enough to be cracking jokes."

"It wasn't a joke: I really feel like shit," he admitted, easing back onto his pillow before taking a good look at the room around him. He was grateful to see that he wasn't in some padded cell or restrained with a straight jacket, and even the cuffs that had left irritated marks on his wrists and ankles had been removed. He could see a pile of "get well soon" presents on the table across from him: balloons, cards and flowers, which made him pause and raise his brow in confusion.

"Who sent _those_?" he questioned, and Saeyoung followed his brother's gaze to the table. He sighed, knowing what his brother was thinking: he was surprised to know that people actually _cared_ about him.

"Your friends," Saeyoung answered, elaborating when he only continued to stare at him, "The other members of the R.F.A.: Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin. . . Seoyun wanted to bring you some ice cream, but settled for your iPod instead-"

"Seoyun was here?" Saeran interrupted his brother, his voice suddenly strained.

"Yeah, she was."

"What the fuck, Saeyoung?!" Saeran demanded irritably, sitting up further in his bed and scowling at his brother as if he'd lost his mind, "Why would you let her come here?! Why would you let her anywhere near me!? Don't tell me. . . You didn't _force_ her to visit, did you?"

"What the fuck. . .?" Saeyoung asked, looking taken aback if not outright insulted, "Why the hell would I have to "force" her? She _wanted_ to visit you, brother."

"Bullshit," Saeran hissed through gritted teeth, clenching both of his fists against the bedrail, "She wouldn't want to come up here and visit the piece of shit who almost-"

"Saeran."

Saeyoung's voice was terse, enough so that Saeran's misdirected anger was momentarily stifled. Settling his bespeckled gaze upon his twin, he stated firmly, in no uncertain terms, "She doesn't blame you for that. Neither of us do. The sooner you accept that, the better off we'll all be, because you're going to have to see her sooner or later, anyway. The doctors think it is time to discharge you."

"Tell them to change their fucking minds!" Saeran shouted and his brother sighed, rising from his chair and moving to the window looking out towards the nurse's station to close the blinds so that they could have privacy, "I can't be near her, Hyung. Not ever again. Just tell them to keep me locked up in here, where I can't hurt anyone!" His voice sounded so miserable and broken that Saeyoung almost didn't want to force him, but he had to.

"Don't talk nonsense," Saeyoung grumbled, not returning to his seat but coming to stand by the edge of the gurney, "You're not going to stay here. You're coming home with me, and you're not going to avoid Seoyun, either." Before Saeran could open his mouth to protest, his twin leveled his gaze at him, snapping at him with his own bit of overdue irritation,

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Nevertheless, how worried _she's_ been? She's been up here visiting you nearly every day, even when I urged her to go stay with Jumin instead. I didn't want her to see you like this, either, but she was insistent. Even when I asked her, she didn't blame you. She was more concerned about _you_ not wanting to be around _her_ because of this shit! So, I'm sorry, but you're not going to make my wife feel any guiltier than she already does. You're coming home, _tonight_."

Saeran grew quiet and, believing that the argument had finally been settled, Saeyoung moved to begin gathering his brother's things into the duffle bag that he'd brought with him today. However, his brother's soft voice interrupted him midway, asking meekly,

"Hyung. . . How come you don't hate me for what I did?"

Turning around to face him fully, Saeyoung sat down what had been in his hands and once more came to his side. He sat down beside him this time, hesitating before pulling him into a firm hug. Saeran was too nervous to raise his own hands to embrace him in return, keeping his own arms limply at his sides.

"Because I love you," he whispered, his heartfelt admission enough to make Saeran waver, his chest constricting painfully with guilt, "I won't ever throw you away. Seoyun loves you, too. We're family. We're going to get through this, together. One of these days, he won't bother you anymore, either, I promise you."

Saeran at last lifted his arms, when Saeyoung refused to let go, and embraced him in return. The two brothers silently apologized for everything that had gone between them in that moment, though the younger of the two still remained unconvinced. He was so fucking nervous to have to face Seoyun again, not knowing if he could handle seeing whatever look she had on her face when she saw him. Would she be afraid? Would she tremble and look away, or avoid him all together?

Returning to his previous task, silence was allowed to permeate the tension in the room for a while. Once Saeyoung had finished packing everything away, tying the balloons to one of the straps of the duffle, he adjusted his glasses and stood up straight, looking over his brother from the foot of the bed. He hesitated, considering the question he'd been mulling over at his side for days now, before he finally got the courage to voice it out into the open,

"Do you have feelings for Seoyun?"

The question caught Saeran unaware, his entire body tensing. He looked slowly from the iPod in his hands and then up to his brother, who was watching him without an ounce of judgement, as his twin had expected, just. . . patience. . . and. . . perhaps, nervousness, his twin noted. The words caught in his brother's throat, but Saeyoung understood his body language even before he had a chance to answer. Sighing, he looked away and muttered,

"I thought so."

". . . Does that bother you? If so, you should just leave me here, like I said-"

"Don't start that shit again," Saeyoung cut him off, swatting the foot of the bed playfully and making Saeran jump. The older twin adjusted the collar of his hoodie, and ruffled the back of his ginger hair. "It isn't that it necessarily bothers me. . . I have suspected it for a long time. It wasn't until all of this happened, and I reviewed the CCTV footage, as well as the shit you've been mumbling in your sleep when they had you drugged up. I know the truth now and, no, I'm not angry at you, if that's what you're wondering. I mean, we're fucking twins, aren't we? Doesn't it make sense that we'd like the same things, women included?

Especially after what happened between you and her at Mint Eye, I'm not really surprised you'd still have lingering feelings for her. You must feel like I stole her away from you, honestly. I'm sorry about that."

Saeran was speechless, unable to believe what he heard his brother saying. For a moment, he felt the spark of hope sizzle at the bottom of his worn out soul, but that _couldn't_ be. His brother would never share his wife with anyone, not even his other half.

"Don't worry," Saeran choked, fighting back the nauseated feeling in his throat, "I'm not going to act on them. . . I mean, besides what happened with Unknown, who has his own fucked up agenda, I've repressed these feelings for years. I know she's your wife, and I know she's off limits."

In that moment, in which his twin settled on the mattress beside him, Saeyoung said something that would change the course of their relationship forever. He said something that Saeran had believed he'd never hear coming from his brother's lips, not even with his dying breath:

"What if. . . What if you didn't _have_ to repress your feelings anymore, brother?"


	5. Everything I Do, I Do It For You

The cabin of the Jaguar was unusually quiet, save for the roar of the engine as Saeyoung revved the engine while on their two and a half hour trek back home from Seoul to quiet, secluded Busan following their night out at the club. They'd relocated to the countryside following everything that had happened two years ago, hoping to shake the Agency off their trail. It was well known they were still searching for them, out for revenge ever since Saeyoung had threatened them with the release of their private data.

Jumin had been of great assistance during the time, allocating the funds they'd needed to build a new bunker and a new life for not just the newlyweds, but Saeran as well. It was better for him, they all thought, if he got as far away from Magenta, and from Rika's old apartment, as possible. He didn't need anything around him that could trigger an unwelcome memory simply from walking to the corner store down the street.

Now, Saeyoung continued to work as a hacker, just not for the Agency. He was now employed by C&R full-time, working for their cyber security division. Jumin had been kind enough to extend a job offer to Saeran as well, but his brother had declined the offer in favor of working at a local garden center there in Busan. Sometimes, he helped Saeyoung out with demanding workloads, but he mostly tried to avoid hacking altogether. Seoyun, meanwhile, was a freelance webtoon artist, working from home to meet the weekly deadlines for her most popular series, "The Baker On The First Floor".

Everything in their life had finally been falling into place, the three of them at last achieving as close to "normal" as they'd ever been before. Saeyoung and Seoyun had been preparing for their first child, and Saeran hadn't had an episode in months. Just when Saeyoung had begun to hope that, maybe, they had a chance at the elusive "conventional family life" that he'd always wanted, he'd come home to find his wife pinned to the counter beneath his brother, only minutes; seconds away from being raped by his chaotic alter ego.

Sighing, Saeyoung leaned his elbow against the windowsill and rested his troubled head in his palm. He knew his wife had been brewing over what to say for the last hour, and finally she opened her mouth and interrupted the tense silence to say,

"Saeyoung, we have to talk."

Not even bothering to look in her direction, Saeyoung slowed the speed of the vehicle so that he could concentrate on the conversation at hand. He'd known this was coming: she wanted to talk about what he'd meant the other day, a couple of awkward weeks since Saeran had returned from the hospital. He'd sat everyone down at the kitchen table one morning and laid out the plan he'd deliberating over since that day in the hospital, when he'd asked his brother what it would be like if he didn't have to conceal his feelings for his wife any longer.

" _Fuck it. I think that we should all just start sleeping together_ ," he'd said, and the room had gone awfully quiet.

Okay, he had meant to put in a more _eloquent_ manner, but the words had been difficult to say at the time. It was no wonder what Seoyun and Saeran had reacted the way they had: one so mortified he'd retreated to his room for the rest of the night, and Seoyun demanding a million and one answers that he hadn't been able to give her, not at that time.

He was ready now, though.

"I know," he answered her, ruffling his hair with a groan. Even if he knew, it didn't mean he was looking forward to it. Glancing in her direction, he urged her, "Go ahead: ask or say whatever you need to. I'm listening."

"Did you really mean what you said?" Seoyun quizzed him, wringing her hands nervously in her lap, "Do you really want to invite Saeran to our bed? Do you really want him and I to sleep together?"

Damn, no hesitation. He had to hand it to her on that, even if she had had plenty of time (and alcohol) to ready herself for those questions. Reaching up to adjust his glasses with one hand, Saeyoung answered her with just as much determination:

"Yeah, I did. Yes, I do, to both questions."

Quietness once more fell upon the cabin, but Saeyoung knew it wasn't nover. Not by long shot. The moment she was ready, Seoyun's disbelief came spilling out in the form of a heated voice as she demanded, "What the fuck, Saeyoung? Since when? You've never so much as shown interest in having a threesome before, and now you suddenly want to have one with your _brother_?"

"How about you?" Saeyoung interrupted her tangent, catching her off guard. He turned to look at her, his gaze flickering back and forth between her and the road, "Do _you_ want to have a threesome with my brother?"

Seoyun grew uncomfortably quiet, and Saeyoung worried for a moment that he'd misread her. If she wasn't comfortable, he wouldn't force her into this. It's just that, he'd though, judging from how nonchalantly she'd reacted to _nearly being raped_ by him (alter ego or no), and how eager she'd been to get Saeran home from the hospital, he'd had to question whether or not she, too, harbored feelings for his twin.

It wasn't just her reaction to what had happened that had made him question things. Between what Saeran had confessed to him and how he knew Seoyun had always been close to his brother, he'd started recalling things from past interactions between the two that he'd dismissed as "familial" before: how close Seoyun sat to him, how she was always finding an excuse to touch him, or how he'd catch the two of them staring when the other was turned away. Just like he'd assumed Saeran only saw her as a sister, now he knew otherwise. The entire time, Saeran had secretly been wanting to ream his wife. Now, he couldn't help but suspect that Seoyun wanted to do the same.

How could she deny it after what he'd seen tonight, anyway? The two of them had been moments from confessing their feelings to one another, or maybe kissing, one thing or the other. If he hadn't been so impatient, driven by jealousy over the fact he'd been so fucking _oblivious_ to this building attraction for years now, he could've stood aside and watched things unfold naturally. But, no, he'd been so self-conscious at the time that he'd cut them off short.

"Saeyoung," his wife demanded, her voice steady and yet insecure, "This doesn't have anything to do with what happened with Unknown, does it? You don't. . . _blame_ me for what happened, do you?"

Thank God he'd slowed down earlier, otherwise he would have taken them veering off the road. His foot slammed the brake as it were, causing the both of them to jerk forward suddenly before he regained control over the vehicle and turned to look at his wife, his face falling.

" _What_? Holy shit- Seoyun, no! No, not at all! **Fuck**!" Slamming his fist into the steering wheel, pissed at himself for not realizing she'd construe it that way, he quickly reassured her, "No, babe, I don't blame you for that. This- This doesn't have anything to do what happened. Well, sort of. Err- what I mean to say is that. . . If it _hadn't_ happened, I wouldn't have realized certain things."

"Certain _things_?" Seoyun questioned suspiciously.

Sighing, Saeyoung gripped the steering wheel tighter and confessed to her, "Saeran is in love with you."

Once more, silence had been invited inside the of the vehicle. Seoyun stared at her husband as if she had been completely blindsided; no, she had. She definitely hadn't realized, and now she parted her lips, voice sudden meek as she croaked,

"Saeran. . . Saeran _loves_ me?"

"I'd wanted him to tell you himself," Saeyoung admitted, clearing his throat nervously, "I didn't feel like it was my place to do so. I only wanted to help him out, that's why I suggested that we all sleep together. I knew that if I didn't do something first, he'd continue to sit on his emotions, completely miserable, and Unknown would continue to fuck with him over it."

"Holy shit," Seoyun breathed, sliding back into her seat and staring straight ahead in shock, "Saeran fucking loves me. O-Okay. . . umm, wow. I didn't. . . I didn't expect that. I thought this was just. . . just a physical thing."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Saeyoung pressed gently, worried over her reaction, "If it does, I can talk to Saeran about it. If he doesn't think he can be around you without reverting to Unknown because of his feelings for you, we can think of something else. Maybe, I could move him somewhere close by, like that studio above the flower shop-"

" **No**!" Seoyun's outburst cut her husband off mid-sentence, his gaze falling to her. She was breathing hard, looking as if she either might start screaming at him, or burst into tears, one thing or the other. Either way, Saeyoung switched the blinker on and turned off the main road, following a side road until they were away from the street lights and any passing cars.

"No," she continued as he put the Jaguar into park, her voice trembling as she started to weep, bringing both of her hands to cover her face, "No, don't send your brother away because of me! Y-You worked so hard to get him back, to build a relationship with him. . . I'm _not_ going to let you throw all of that way for _my_ sake!"

"Hey," Saeyoung consoled her, reaching over to grasp her shoulders and pull her across the console and into his arms, "I didn't mean it like that, babe. Shit, I'm sorry. None of this is your fault. I just meant that-"

"I'll do it," she interrupted him again, and this time Saeyoung loosened his grip on her to look down into her tearful eyes. He reached up to cup her cheeks, moving her hands aside so that he could wipe away her tears and flakes of smeared mascara with his thumbs.

"You'll do what. . .?"

"I'll sleep with him," she announced determinedly, raising her shoulders until her face was level with his, "I mean, with both of you."

Saeyoung grew quiet, his expression grave as he considered what she said. Continuing to hold her cheeks, he leaned forward to press his forehead to hers, telling her, "I don't want you to do that just because you don't want Saeran to move out. If you do it, I want you to _want_ it."

"I want it," she choked, trying hard not to start crying again as she worried that Saeyoung wouldn't believe her, "I mean it, Saeyoung. I. . . I think that I. . . I think that I like Saeran, too."

"I said that he loves you, not that he likes you. He told me so himself. I'm sure he's felt that way for a long time now, as well."

"I. . . I know," Seoyun answered uneasily, brushing her hair behind her ear before reaching out to touch his face just beneath his glasses, "I know that I have feelings for him, too, but I'm not sure if I love him. . . not yet, anyway."

Chuckling lightly, Saeyoung caressed the side of her neck and warned her, "Just don't tell him that. Or do. Perhaps, the truth would be best. If he can't handle that, he isn't mature enough to share my beloved wife."

Leaning into one another, the couple embraced each other for a few long, quiet minutes. It felt better to have the troublesome topic squared away. . . Well, mostly, Seoyun thought as she leaned away from her husband's embrace and back into her own seat.

"But what about you, Saeyoung?"

"Huh?" Saeyoung asked, removing his glasses and wiping the condensation from his own few loose tears from the frames, "What about me/"

"You wanted so badly to make sure that _I_ was comfortable with all of this, but what about _you_? Aren't you jealous?"

"Oh," he answered, replacing his spectacles before leaning back into the headrest of his seat, "Fuck yes I am, babe. I'm insanely jealous." Seeing that he'd made Seoyun begin to squirm, he continued hurriedly, "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop this from happening. I thought about it, a lot, before I suggested it. If I wasn't able to handle it, I would never have put the option onto the table. I'm willing to do this, for both you and Saeran. It's going to take some adjusting to, yeah, but what I want the most is for everyone to be happy. If we have to be that unusual family that fucks one another to achieve that, so be it."

"So, how do you think you'll feel when you see me being fucked by your brother? Do you think you'll be able to control yourself?"

At this, Saeyoung laughed, gripping the steering wheel in both palms and groaning along with the sound of crunching leather, "I mean. . . It's kind of. . . _Hot_ , isn't it? Not that I'm attracted to my own brother, but when I think about him fucking you. . . It'll look like I'm watching myself fuck you, won't it? Since we're twins. In a fucked up way, it's really kind of sexy to think of."

Covering her mouth with he hands, Seoyun stifled her own laughter, teasing her husband, "Saeyoung Choi, you're a voyeur."

"You knew that when you married me," he teased her right back, reaching for her once again except, this time, pulling her across the console and right into his lap. She was small enough to fit, even in the compact sports car, though not without bumping her head or complaining about the "tight fit".

"Shut up and let me hug you," he laughed, though he did relent when she continued to squirm, " _Fine_ , I'll put the roof down. Watch your head."

The Jaguar's convertible hood retracted into the back, allowing the breeze to hit them all at once, as well as the smell of fresh cut grass, soil, hay and the nearby ocean. Seoyun leaned back to appreciate it all, though she jumped when her ass honked the horn. Once more, Saeyoung burst out into laughter, adjusting that for her as well. She was finally able to sit comfortable in his lap, both of them staring up at the same starlit night sky.

He wanted that moment to last forever. Hell, he wanted _every_ moment he spent with her to last an eternity. She was perfect for him; perfect for Saeran. It really was no wonder that they were both in love with the same woman, nor that she was in love with both of them ("not yet," she'd said), as unconventional as it was. But, when had their fucked up lives ever been "conventional"? Welp, there went that dream out the window, but, no matter, he had his girl and he had his brother. This, and any kids they ever had, was enough for him. They'd just have to accept that their parents were a couple of oddballs.

Suddenly, Seoyun was staring down at him, a sparkle in her brown eyes. Her husband reached out to brush her hair aside, knocked loose by the wind, and asked her, "What is it, wife? What are you thinking about?"

Grinning, Seoyun slid down lower into his lap until she was able to lean her chest against his. She placed her hands on either side of his head, toying with his ginger hairs as she purred, "I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have such a beautiful husband."

"Beautiful?" Saeyoung snickered, cocking his brow at her, "Is that an adjective used to describe a man?"

"Handsome, then," Seoyun relented, before covering his mouth with her own. Saeyoung responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer. She rolled her hips in his lap, drawing a moan from his lips as he breathed against her lips, "Feeling horny from all that talk, babe?"

"Fuck me," his wife panted against his lips and Saeyoung had to clench his fists and roll his eyes back to keep from creaming his pants right then. God, help him, his wife was a temptress. Grabbing her hips, he ground his cock back against her sex, kissing her harder; hungrily. He had been starved for her this entire evening, and with this gorgeous scenery surrounding them and with all this talk behind them, he'd never been more ready to explore his wife's lustful little body.

Seoyun's hands left where she'd been toying with his hair and moved along to his shirt, unbuttoning it as she moved down, still kissing him full on the mouth. She pushed it off his shoulders, helping him to sit forward and shrug it down and off before her hands started to explore the expanse of his hard chest fully. She loved his "dad bod" as she affectionately called it: a solid upper body and just a bit of playful pudge below, from eating too many Honey Buddha chips and drinking too much Dr. Pepper.

"It's a bit cramped in here," Saeyoung complained as they got further into it, helping his wife to yank her sweater up and over her head before tossing it behind him onto the roof of the trunk, "I don't know if I'll be able to fuck you as hard and deep as I need to at this angle."

"Then fuck me on the ground for all I care, Saeyoung. Just _fuck_ me!"

Obeying her orders, Saeyoung opened the drivers side door and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist before stepping out, carrying her around to the front of the car. Thankfully, no cars had driven by during the entirety of their conversation and, considering how far out they were, he sincerely doubted they would be interrupted. Seoyun had wrapped her thighs around his waist, pulling him in greedily as he laid her out upon the polished hood of his baby. Between the neon orange paint and his half-naked wife, he felt like he was in a museum staring at a fucking masterpiece.

"God," he groaned, bending down to begin attacking her outstretched neck, "I fucking love you, babe."

"Saeyoung," she rasped, hiking her skirt higher as he kissed and nibbled his way down to the front of her chest. She reached between them and fumbled with his belt, managing to loosen the buckle and then pull down the zipper. Even as he sucked and blew on her hardening tits through the sheer fabric of her unlined bra, Seoyun finished fishing his cock out of his jeans.

His cock was throbbing in her palm, twitching as she caressed his length up and down. The auburn curls of his groin contrasted beautifully with the paleness of his lightly freckled skin, and his proud cock was no exception. It stood hard and ready for her in her hands, Saeyoung releasing a groan against her chest before pulling back and folding her knees backwards.

Grasping her panties and pulling them aside, he rubbed the head of his dick along her slick opening, taunting her, "You _sure_ you're ready for all this, babe?" When his wife nodded up at him, letting her arms fall uselessly near her head, Saeyoung pressed forward, sinking all of his thick inches into her folds all while bending her knees back into her chest and hovering over her like that, his mouth curling into a pleased smirk a he purred down at her,

"Good, because I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk inside the house when we get home."

"Holy shit, Saeyoung," his wife panted, arching her back as he hilted himself entirely inside of her weeping cunt, "Fuck yes, you better stay true to those words!"

Grunting, Saeyoung adjusted his stance and settled into a relentless rhythm, taking his still slightly inebriated wife with all the force of his pent up frustration, insecurities and his love for her, all rolled into one solid, hard-hitting fuck. Seoyun was crying out beneath him, her voice echoing through the nearby fields so loudly he was certain someone would hear them, but he didn't care. Let them hear her scream out for him and know that she was _all his_.

Reaching between her own thighs to rub her clit, Seoyun stared up into his half-lidded gaze with her own hazy eyes, begging him, "Cum inside of me, babe. Holy fuck, **please** cum inside of me!"

"Is that what you want, Seoyun?" he taunted her, turning his head and biting down on her ankle as he pounded into her sex, his panting breath hot against her skin, "Do you want me to give you that baby we talked about?"

"Holy shit, **yes**! Saeyoung, hurry! I'm going to cum. . . Please. . .!"

That was all the encouragement that her husband needed, as he released her legs and let them fall to either side of his waist. He placed his hands on either side of her body while her nimble legs moved to wrap themselves around his waist, pulling his cock deeper; slamming him as far into her cunt as he could go, bottoming out against her cervix. Gritting his teeth, Saeyoung ground out,

"Get. . . ready. . . for. . . it!"

Throwing his head back, Saeyoung came at the same time as his wanton wife, filling her to the brim as she squeezed him for all she was worth, milking his cock until it was almost painful. He shuddered violently, his breaths coming in gasps and, beneath him, his wife was no different, digging her nails into his forearms and spasming around his waist.

Leaning down to sweep her up into a heated kiss, Saeyoung whispered against her lips, "I love you, Seoyun. I'll always love you. Thank you for being so understanding all the time. And, thank you for giving Saeran a chance to love you, too."


End file.
